


Aces Mate

by DistillanceFlake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Possible aromantic spectrum as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistillanceFlake/pseuds/DistillanceFlake
Summary: Junkrat figured that the matter of attraction was something he'd come to understand like any other social convention. Apparently it isn't so simple.





	Aces Mate

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually dumps my ace experience on my fav* So, I wouldn't call this a quality piece, and I don't really know if I'll add to it, but here it is: Asexual Junkrat. If you see any out of place marks like #, let me know. Those are my mental notes for potential edits.

“Ooh.”

“What?” Junkrat asks automatically. 

Hana is smiling off in the distance. “That one's hot.”

Lucio groans in false annoyance, prompting a couple of friendly giggles from Junkrat. Though the subject isn't particularly funny, Hana was known to occasionally announce when she saw someone hot while they were out, and it happened enough that Junkrat was beginning to think it partially a joke, especially with the way Lucio acted. 

Junkrat humors her. “Whot exactly makes him hot, huh?” He knew from tv and magazines that supposedly a guy was hot when he was well muscled with a pretty face. He was aware he didn't make the cut with those requirements, but nothing in him really cared. Better priorities, he supposed. Oz’ll do that. 

But then, Hana didn't point out every single guy like that, and there had been a few who weren't like that, but Hana apparently thought actually were hot, so Junkrat couldn't claim to actually understand the process. 

“Well,” she says, gesturing with her drink’s straw. “He's just really hot. He has nice hair. I don't know, he's hot.”

Lucio exchanges a look with Junkrat, who smirks, but still finds himself confused. If she couldn't explain the phenomenon, then how could she actually know? Then again, Rat often found himself lost for how to put what he wanted in words. It was why he used so many. He wasn't any sort of eloquent speaker like some of the others, and he sometimes really yearned for the skill because it was frustrating when he couldn't get something across, but if he had to be mediocre in an area at least he could make up for it with extra words. 

Hana sets down her drink with a thought on her face. “Guess you aren't gay then, Junkrat?” 

He shrugs and focuses more on his boba milk tea- he'd been thrilled to hear there was a place nearby selling it, though it was strange to be sitting with his friends while he enjoyed his treat. It was like some kinda social thing that he saw other people doing sometimes, and he wondered if it was considered normal here. “Guess not.” At least, not if the requirements were understanding why Hana liked that guy. Oh, and he'd had to buy the drink like any old customer, that was an experience. Junkrat had suggested stealing, or threatening for it at least, but Lucio had explained that then the store would have trouble making more, but buying it encouraged them to keep selling it. Or something.

“That's funny. I'm pretty sure some of the team thinks you and Roadhog are together,” Lucio comments.

Junkrat looks up in surprise, unaware that the topic hadn't changed. “Uh… no. He's me best mate, but…” he frowns. It hadn't even been a thing he'd considered, and now that he was Junkrat couldn't say he liked it. 

“Alright, so are you straight?” Hana asks with a sip from her straw, not one to beat around an issue. Lucio sends her a look, but he seems curious as well. 

And suddenly Junkrat isn't very sure how to answer, because he hadn't really considered it before. Causing as much mayhem as possible had been a main goal, but he figured he'd never live to be in a position where he might fall in love. Granted, some folks rooted around together without any sort of relationship, but he'd never really cared. 

Surely he's straight though? Evidently he wasn't gay, or… what was the other one where you liked both? So unless he's missing another option Junkrat must be straight. He finally shrugs and mumbles, “I guess?” flicking his straw idly. 

Hana turns her full attention on him. “Do you think girls are hot?”

“I dunno!” he finally snaps, feeling out of the loop with all of this. Why did it matter? “I still don't get how people are hot, no one will explain!”

Lucio and Hana both have their eyebrows up, and glance at each other like they know something Junkrat doesn't, and that there is only ticking him off worse. “Bloody spit it out, wouldja?” he hisses. That look is used around him often enough, he doesn't need it about something this stupid. 

Lucio has the heart to look apologetic at least. “We were just wondering if, uh, you could be asexual. Do you know that one?”

Junkrat pinches his thick brows together in concentration, and brushes off remembering a comment about how intense and scary his face got when they went down. For a brief moment the word seems to be vaguely connected to the old library someone cobbled together back in Australia, the one that he loved till the town was raided and most of it burned, but then it fades and he can't think of anything for it. “No, what's that?” he asks.

Lucio gives him a smile and explains,“It's when you don't feel any sort of sexual attraction to anyone. You think it might fit?”

None at all? Junkrat wasn't even sure what it was, how could he know if he was feeling it? Or, maybe he only felt it very weakly, or his head was too fried for it to click. Maybe he'd just been too fixated on other things and once he wasn't doing anything everything would make sense and he'd be straight or gay or… or both? B, b, he knows there's a b involved in that word. Bike? Bikkie? No, none of those. But if he isn't sure, how can he know he isn't feeling it? 

His friends seem to notice his look of worry because Hana pats his arm and says, “It’s okay, you can choose something else later if it fits better. If you want to be ace it's cool.” Apparently satisfied with her job well done at comforting him, her cell phone appears between her fingers and she loses focus on the conversation. 

Lucio sighs at her with a resigned, “That's D.va,” before going back to Junkrat. “Chill out man, there's really no problem taking your time with figuring it out. See, I'm still not totally sure about it either yet.” His smile is warmly reassuring, but it doesn't soothe all the nerves ruffled by the conversation. 

There were a lot of things Junkrat didn't know about himself, and he accepted that. He couldn't remember his parents too good, or if he had siblings. The only thing he remembered from before everything blew up was a plastic red car with purple wheels that he hated, because cars did not have purple wheels, he'd even made sure of that once he made it to civilization. Who screws up that bad? It was a stupid car. 

He was thinking about something. Oh yeah, that prickly feeling. He didn't know a lot of things, like his favorite food or his height other than “tall". Junkrat knew he forgot Roadhog's real name all the time, and even his own on occasion- though that one usually came back. His birth date might have been in June… or August? What month was it right now? No, no, why did it bother him that he didn't know this about himself? Junkrat wasn't sure anymore. If he'd even known in the first place, he didn't know. 

Shutting his eyes, he shoves it all aside for later, although it'll probably just be forgotten. It wasn't important anyways. Who needed that rubbish anyhow?

Hana demands a picture with the two of them, chittering about some internet place thingy that she wanted to post it to, so Lucio and he indulge her. This was fine. It was like Luci said anyways, with the whole… time and… whatever. This was... normal, right?


End file.
